Experiment 5460
by Healer Kira
Summary: 'A little part of his brain wanted to laugh at how freaking horror movie this was, but he ignored it, instead sprinting even faster over branches, past trees, and tangling roots struggling to trip him.' Completely Random Challenge I Did For Myself. Mentions of Torture.


Disclaimer:…. Oh. My. Effing. God. I OWN SOMETHING! I OWN THIS! TAKE THAT! BWAHAHAHAHA!

+=+=+=Experiment 5460=+=+=+

By Healer Kira

He was tired, oh so tired, but he knew he couldn't stop, couldn't stop or **they** would catch him-

A little part of his brain wanted to laugh at how freaking _horror movie_ this was, but he ignored it, instead sprinting even faster over branches, past trees, and tangling roots struggling to trip him.

His gasping breaths that once comfortingly echoed through the desolate woods were now drowned out by the sound of dogs, heavy footsteps, and the yelling of gruff voices. He could have screamed in frustration; when would they give up?

An instinct deep inside him spoke _Never._

So he swerved off from the worn crimson path, veering into the thick dark green grove of trees surrounding the site. His exhaustion, which seemed so prominent before, seemed to disappear, even as his bare feet tramped onto thorns, briars, rocks, metal-

He knew what he had to do.

They would never let him leave alive? Fine. He wouldn't. All that mattered was that he escaped from the horrible test, the experiments, the _torture_-

It was for his own good right? He was safe with them, safe from the awful world that was outside- what was a little pain to sacrifice for safety? Consistency? Care, while cold and unfeeling, care for his life?

He tried, tried so hard to shake off the insistent mutterings of their lessons that seemed to flow through brain, but they refused, only growing louder and louder, and LOUDER-

Then suddenly, it stopped. Like turning off a faucet, the voices stopped, and he was left, knees on the ground, his hand clasped over aching ears.

He couldn't hear. **He couldn't frikin' hear. **Hadn't they already taken enough? Was this their punishment, for his attempt to escape?

The fire that prompted his flight in the first place rose up with a fierce intensity, and he rose, taking shaky breaths as he stumbled through the forest once more, a thought repeating over and over:

_This won't be an __**attempt.**_

Although he couldn't hear, a fact reiterated by the blood running down his cheeks, he could feel, and the man used this to his advantage as he made his way to his destination.

Exactly thirty men, ten dogs, his programming spoke. A group most organized for looking for multiple targets.

Boy, wasn't he special.

But of course, he didn't have to worry about that, his target was precisely 5.3 meters ahead, just behind the odd landmark of the two-pronged tree.

A fact that was often repeated to his during his early years at the facility was that **there was no escape**. The prison-_"This isn't a prison, 5460," the white coat scientist said as he calmly filled the needle with red, "It's a place for you to get better," _– was on top of an enormous cliff, to escape would mean death.

It was almost a surprise he hadn't contemplated death as an option before. Perhaps he was some kind of idiotic hero, like they told him about- _"Heroes are no good fools who do nothing but destroy things they know nothing about" the man spoke angrily, pounding his fist against the tabletop with the end of his sentence_- or someone with a disorder of some kind. They refused to give up or something, right? Never gave up hope, and refused to contemplate death?

He was kind of like that, he admitted. But that didn't matter now, he'd made up his mind.

The man broke through the thick of trees, and without a moment's hesitation, jumped-

Straight over the edge of nothingness, into to the oblivion of death.

OoOoOoOoO

In a government funded lab exactly 11.999 miles away, two stone face men watched dispassionately as Experiment 5460 flung his self over the cliff surrounding the virtual facility.

The taller of the two, codename: Mercury sighed.

"Well, there's our answer. He isn't conditioned enough. "

His partner, codename: Tedder scribbled on to the notepad, glancing at the screen.

"It's a shame. I had such high hopes too. Shock therapy?"

Mercury nodded" Let's schedule some blood tests too. Never can be too careful."

He gazed into the room where the test was currently being held. He was lying completely still, only a rising of the chest revealing the fact he was even alive, quite a contrast from his shaking, whimpering form a few minutes ago. Mercury sighed again, shaking his head as he examined the test results.

"They never do get through it the first time, do they?"

"What a shame…"

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Yeah I get bored a lot. I was trying to challenge myself, so I pulled up a random word generator, it gave me 'He' so I came up with this._

_Reviews are very welcomed, much appreciated, and they boost my self-esteem. _


End file.
